1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary aspects of the present invention relate to a manually operated walk-in system of a powered vehicle seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Seats of a vehicle such as an automobile may be provided with a reclining mechanism that allows the seat back to pivot at a base portion thereof. These seats may also be provided with a sliding mechanism that allows the seat to travel in the fore-aft direction of the vehicle. Both the reclining mechanism and the sliding mechanism may be operated using individual manual levers, typically located on the vehicle seat. Also the reclining mechanism and the sliding mechanism may be replaced by a powered actuator that performs the sliding and reclining functions without additional effort from the user. Seats equipped with these features are typically called power seats or power assisted seats.
Seats may also include a walk-in feature that assists the egress and ingress of the vehicle. Typically, the walk-in feature allows one to more easily enter a space behind the seat by moving the seat forward and by rotating the seatback forward. Therefore, the walk-in feature has a recliner function and/or a slide function. These walk-in functions can be powered or manually actuated.